


Puppy, on your knee

by lovesince1944



Series: 鬼哭混乱邪恶黄文系列 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Imprisonment, Incest, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Puppy Play, Uncle/Nephew Incest, idk i just wanna fuck nero sorry but not sorry, seriously this is not a good shit so don't like don't read!, 叔侄！, 变态预警！, 强制行为！, 我只负责写我的性癖, 断肢！, 父子！, 监禁！, 雷到自己负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 斯巴达家的两位Alpha领主找到了一个Omega孤儿。





	Puppy, on your knee

**Author's Note:**

> 预警！严重预警！非常严重预警！变态黄文飞出宇宙系列，本篇中心思想就是搞奶油崽，本篇是ABO设定我就不用写那么多人体润滑之类的玩意儿了，没想到我真的开始要把我记载的黄色脑洞写出来了。  
> 断肢！监禁！强制行为！鬼父和鬼叔叔！角色精神失常！叔侄+父子！  
> 受不了不要看，预警我打得很清楚了。

正文：

\--

斯巴达家的两位领主都是Alpha。

这很奇怪，因为Alpha们通常有自己的领地，和极强的占有欲竞争欲，普通的Alpha们若是不好好收敛信息素就会打起来，更何况是两位朝夕相处并同样手握权利的领主。

但人们并没有对此多说什么，因为两位领主是同胞兄弟，有人称赞他们之间的情谊深厚，也有人好奇他们的Omega到底是什么样子。

是的，两位领主都已经有了自己的Omega，虽然在外信息素的味道几乎不会显露出来，但是他们偶尔的外露也足够让人清晰的闻到独属于Omega的甜腻香气，可是至今为止没有人见过领主的Omega，而两位领主也从不说明自己Omega的存在。

但是说实话，这点问题没有人在意，甚至算不上个问题，因为斯巴达的领地在两位领主的带领下足够安宁，而这就是大多数人所求的一切了。

\--

维吉尔想不起最开始是他还是但丁先发现的尼禄了。

但那些并不重要，那个孩子的身上带着他的血脉的味道，魔化的手臂传来阎魔刀的呼唤，他们抓住了他，取回了阎魔刀。

以一种并不平和的方式。

那个还过于年轻的孩子在血泊里嘶吼的时候维吉尔闻到了他的味道，似有若无的香气从还没有完全散发开的血腥味里冒出来，但丁挑起一边眉毛看着维吉尔，而维吉尔只顾着盯着已经因为失血晕过去的男孩。

是个Omega，一个进入发情期的Omega。

他和但丁都没有Omega，虽然对他们来讲并不是个太大的问题，但易感期的信息素碰撞仍然会惹出不少麻烦，何况斯巴达的血脉特殊，普通的Omega都不一定能平息他们的信息素，而现在一个身上带着他们血脉的Omega倒在他眼前，但丁小声吹了个口哨。

“他是个孤儿。”

但丁说，而维吉尔点了点头。

现在他是属于他们的了。

\--

时间对尼禄来讲已经变成了毫无意义的东西。

他醒来的时候已经失去了一条手臂，他天生奇怪的恢复能力让他的手臂已经在包扎下长好了缺口，但失去手臂的恐慌感格外强烈，他在一间漆黑的屋子里，什么都看不到，什么也听不清，而他想挪动脚的时候麻木而冰凉的感觉终于漫上身体——他的手脚被锁在床上，颈间被锁上沉重的项圈，几乎压迫着气管让他难以呼吸，他挣扎起来，恐慌和愤怒一起蔓延上他的脑海。

而最让他慌乱的则是他自己的味道，他看不到，但不代表他感觉不到，他属于Omega的情潮正在汹涌而上，无法移动的双腿之间蓦然流出粘腻的液体，那种熟悉又惊心的热度和昏沉让他感到崩溃，他知道不用多久他就会彻底被热潮变成一个只求下跪吃别人阴茎的婊子。

操，操——

尼禄更加用力的挣扎起来，疼痛顺着残缺的手臂传来，是幻肢的疼痛遗留，皮带锁住他的脚踝，只能挣扎挪动着腰腹像濒死的鱼。

“妈的有人吗——”

这时候剧烈的光线从某处打在他的视网膜上，刺痛他的眼睛甚至让他想要落泪，两个人影走进来，接着光亮消失，他再一次陷入黑暗的恐惧。

“你们是谁……咳！”

有人掐住了他的下巴，力道大到几乎捏碎骨头，尼禄在疼痛中挣扎不得，而对方的吐息近在咫尺，他想要避开，但他的身体第一次陷入深重的无助。

“你的Alpha。”

这时候房间开始变亮，昏沉的黄色光线打在他身上，眼前逐渐出现男人的样貌，掐住他下巴的男人和自己长着一张有些相似的面孔，而他身后还站着另一个男人，两个人身上的信息素毫不收敛的对他涌来，在狭窄的空间里碰撞，热潮的Omega受不了这样的信息素冲击，两种截然不同的味道几乎要逼着他发出呜咽，他的身下蓦然湿了一片。

维吉尔打量眼前的男孩，他的眼神依旧凶狠，但已经在他和但丁信息素下开始发软的双腿颤抖着，手腕被锁链勒出红痕，但他还在挣扎着想对他骂什么脏话，捡到了一只小野狗，维吉尔想着，而但丁在身后发出让他不悦的笑声。

“我没有……Alpha——”

男孩断断续续的从被掐住下颌和热潮的侵袭中扯出几个字，而维吉尔几乎要笑起来，这只野狗是一个流着斯巴达血脉的男孩应有的样子，而他无比乐意将这只小狗驯化成他们的所有物。

“现在你有了，小狗（Puppy）。”

尼禄被Alpha话语中强烈的命令语气刺激到想张嘴骂人，但身体却已经软了下来，双手听从着Alpha的信息素指令温顺的放下，热潮的高温已经让尼禄的意识不那么清醒，他浑浑噩噩苦闷地想摇头，却在眼角滚落难过的眼泪，但丁走上前，松开尼禄三肢上的锁链，留下喉咙上连着项圈的握在手里，尼禄被他扯动的动作逼得向前蹭。

“你要服从我们说的一切，否则会有惩罚。”

“操……你……呜！”

“说错话咯小子。”

但丁甚至还带着笑意，却十成十的力道扯动尼禄喉咙上的项圈，男孩的气管被压迫，一瞬间被夺走的呼吸让他呜咽一声，而他的身体几乎软成一团，在床单上湿漉漉的留下水痕，维吉尔的手指伸向他的后穴，一根手指直接强硬地插到指根。

“……呜！”

Omega的后穴湿得过分，维吉尔意识到这孩子还没有被任何人操过，不知从何处升起的愉悦携裹住他，男孩软下来，眼角已经湿透了。

但丁在他身边发出低沉的笑声，蹲下身扣住男孩的后颈抚摸他的脸颊，手指捅进他的嘴，捏住滚烫的舌尖翻搅，尼禄被手指搅动逼得无法呼吸，呜咽着小幅度摇头，但Alpha的味道压得他全身发软，他不想要手指，他想要别的，能让他碰不到填不满的身体足够满足的东西。太甜了，这个孩子太甜了，维吉尔在插入第二根手指的时候满意地感到男孩臀肉的颤抖，小腿绞在被单里发颤，“趴下去。”

维吉尔命令，信息素也强硬地落到尼禄身上，男孩似乎想要骂什么，但但丁的手指让他开不了口，他的身体已经变得服从，几乎从床上起不来，维吉尔的手指不轻不重地操他的后穴，尼禄的动作软到直接摔在床上，腰部下榻，屁股翘起，他模模糊糊的已经失了控制自己的意思，身上被放上了一双手，腰间也有一双手掐住他的两侧，他难过地扭动，但第三根手指顶在他的前列腺上狠压，男孩发出的声音近乎哭叫，而他错误地对面前的另一个Alpha张开了嘴唇，他身边另一个Alpha的味道和他的阴茎一起插进他湿软的喉咙口。

尼禄被噎到，咽反射让他呜呜的哼叫，维吉尔掐住他的腰抽出他的手指，男孩的屁股却摇摆着要追上去，他太空了，嘴巴被塞满，抵着他的舌尖让他没法动作，而但丁掐住他的下巴抚摸他的后颈，眯着眼睛微笑着却对他说：“要是咬到了就要有惩罚。”

他从没吃过别的Alpha的老二，于是他磕磕绊绊的试图呼吸，他不得要领的只能试图张大嘴巴，湿润的嘴唇小心翼翼的包住阴茎。但丁发出一声舒服的喘息，扣住他的后脑开始操干，而尼禄被他的动作带得向前滑，又被身后的维吉尔掐住腰拖回去，他的后穴已经湿透了，流出来的液体顺着大腿流到他的膝盖窝，他的膝盖颤抖着往两边滑开，维吉尔的阴茎重重捅进Omega的后穴。

太多了，太大了，尼禄在那一瞬间被那种从身体内部劈开的感觉吓到哭叫，但他的声音模模糊糊的只变成了几个被但丁冲撞的阴茎堵住的音节，他的脑子一片茫然，被填满塞住的感觉让他舒服又被两个Alpha的信息素撞得全身难受，他没注意收好牙齿，直到他听到但丁抽了一口气，另一种恐惧从本能爆发出来。

“好孩子不会咬到我。小狗，你得学会张嘴。”但丁的手指掐住尼禄的下颌，逼着他张开嘴，接着有什么东西塞进了嘴里，他合不上嘴，一个开口器。

但丁的阴茎就在他眼前，他几乎要伸出舌头去追逐那根滚烫的塞满他嘴巴的玩意儿，但丁却伸出手指逗弄他伸出的舌尖，维吉尔在他身后皱眉，下一次冲撞差点让尼禄跪不住，他少了一只手，没有支撑的身体几乎一边侧倒，但在他倒下去之前维吉尔的手已经掐住他的腰把男孩按回他的阴茎上，尼禄哭喊起来，但开口器让他没法说出完整的话，后穴被维吉尔撑开，未经人事的Omega还不会跟着维吉尔的节奏让自己好受一点，男人只顾着往里捅，身量的差距让尼禄觉得那根阴茎几乎要把他贯穿，他瑟缩着想向前挪动，但但丁的的阴茎又捅进了他的嘴巴，撑出一个股起的形状，咽反射逼出他的眼泪，维吉尔向前顶弄的时候但丁也同时操他的嘴，两张嘴都被灌满贯穿的感觉让尼禄心生恐惧，嘴里的唾液精液顺着合不上的嘴唇往外流，后穴湿透一片，Omega的身体发颤，膝盖打滑，被维吉尔的动作顶弄得向前又在摔下去之前被抓回去钉在阴茎上。

他想喊太多了，但是嘴巴被堵住，后穴被侵占，本能叫嚣他的臣服，两股Alpha信息素对撞让他头脑昏沉，身后的男人分了只手按住他的小腹，接着一个顶弄操开了年幼Omega未成熟的生殖腔。

尼禄被疼痛刺激得下意识想逃开，哭喊憋在嗓子里，喉咙的颤动却吸得但丁粗喘一声直接射在他的嘴里，咸腥的液体冲进食道呛进气管，尼禄咳嗽起来，生殖腔却被维吉尔更大力的操干。

“不……”他的话语带着浓重的鼻音，因为开口器的原因声音几乎听不出清晰的音节，唾液眼泪和精液顺着他的嘴往下流，滴在已经湿透一片的床单和自己的身体上，维吉尔强硬地操开那圈肉环，生涩的嫩肉不得要领的推拒他，却在情热里变成了让男人粗喘的吮吸，他的后穴湿软驯顺，维吉尔按住男孩的腰钉在生殖腔里射精，他的男孩现在还太年轻，尚未成熟的生殖腔不会怀孕，但尼禄崩溃的哭喊起来，但丁抚摸他的脸颊却笑眯眯的说：“给我们生孩子吧，小狗。”

尼禄的身体更加恐惧地颤抖起来，Alpha的射精量让他的小腹都鼓起，看上去就像怀上了孩子，维吉尔抽出他的阴茎，但丁直接把男孩抱起坐在他射过一次的阴茎上，尼禄挣扎着挥手，却意识到自己右手的残肢像个可笑的怪物，他试图缩起双腿，但维吉尔掐住他的脚踝逼他张开腿，吃进但丁老二的后穴在他眼前一览无余。

他很甜，维吉尔心想，他掐住男孩的脸把手指伸进男孩的嘴里，开口器让他手指往里捅的动作轻而易举，直到按到男孩的小舌他也没有停下，尼禄发出难受的呜咽，沾了Omega唾液的手指抽出来，维吉尔盯着男孩的眼睛确保他看见自己舔舐手指的画面，尼禄发出一声呜咽，眼泪从眼光里无助滚落。

“老哥，他尝起来很不错对吧。”

但丁轻轻松松地把男孩提起又压下，像抱着一只宠物小狗，但他每一次都直直操进男孩的生殖腔，维吉尔之前射进去的精液被挤压出来，他的哥哥只是盯着他点了点头，“但他还需要被驯化。”

“没问题。再烈的小狗也能被驯养。”但丁的声音还是带着笑意，但越来越凶狠的操干让尼禄连呼吸都被切碎，他不敢去想他们那句话背后的含义，但是无助和情潮席卷了他，他断断续续的试图发声，请求，我不要了，太多了，但是他发不出清晰的音节，唾液精液眼泪沾了满脸，维吉尔叼住他的乳头，用力舔舐啃咬，他的后颈因为两个Alpha的接近散发出更浓郁的信息素气味，而但丁最后一次把男孩钉死在他的阴茎上，贯穿的深度让尼禄几乎想要呕吐，然后两个Alpha同时一前一后咬破了他的腺体。

尼禄发出绵长的哭泣。

“从今以后，你就是我们的了，你不再属于外面，你只属于我们。”但丁抚摸着一脸茫然的尼禄的脸，男孩的表情在过多的情欲后显露出懵懂的茫然，“小狗，我们会好好照顾你的。”

维吉尔舔舐尼禄的锁骨，不知道从哪儿拿来一个肛塞堵住了男孩流出精液的后穴。

“给我们生孩子吧，小狗。”

\--

他们确实把野狗驯养成功了。

男孩一开始还是会挣扎，但他们会对他做出惩罚，振动棒，串珠，或者口枷，随便什么，他们锁住挣扎的男孩，把他关在漆黑的屋子，直到他们打开门迎接一个温顺的男孩，跪在地上爬向他们。

他们的男孩足够坚韧，直到他们彻底击碎他的意志，那些无间断的操干和羞辱，最后终于毁掉了尼禄的自我。于是他变得乖顺，变得服从，当两位斯巴达的Alpha领主从忙碌中归来，他们打开属于自己的Omega的房间，他们的小狗正趴在地上睡觉，脚踝的锁链连在墙上。门打开的一瞬间他就醒了过来，膝盖着地向他们爬过来，缺了一只手让他的动作看起来丑陋又诡异的美，跌跌撞撞像迷路的小狗崽，他的后穴里在没有被操的时候永远塞着肛塞，或者跳弹，精液或者别的什么总是占据着那里的空间，小狗嘴里叼着自己项圈的锁链，跪在但丁面前舔他的阴茎，维吉尔蹲下身抓住锁链，拨开后穴的肛塞操进Omega的身体，小狗呜呜的叫出声，他低声说：“好男孩。（Good boy）”

但丁低声笑起来，掐着他的唇喂进他的阴茎，而尼禄在操干里发出勉强的哭叫，但他依旧接受两个Alpha的入侵，温顺又服从。

而在高潮的时候，他一脸眼泪唾液地看着维吉尔，眼睛里是几乎无神的茫然和空白，他发肿的嘴唇吐出两个字。

“Papa。”

他们的男孩已经成熟了。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我搞完了我爽了，鬼哭系列我还有好多黄文想写你妈的我真的肾都要被鬼泣掏空了！奶油崽真可爱真好搞过几天我要去搞双V水仙呜呜呜呜呜（混乱邪恶本人了），祝大噶吃得愉快！


End file.
